A Song for Sam
by nogigglingmajor
Summary: When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings... SJ


Disclaimer: Unfortunately anything and everything related to Stargate SG-1 does not belong to me; it belongs to MGM, sniff . Oh well. The Song is entitled 'When We Dance' and is performed by Sting. So yes it also does not belong to me. It is an absolutely beautiful song and if you get the chance I urge you to listen to it.

Author Note: Maybe it's a little out of character, but for once let's live in a happily-ever-after. Just for 5 min while you read this story… ?

A Song For Sam

Jack sat heavily on the couch, he felt like he'd just been winded. Sam was getting engaged. It shouldn't have shocked him that much; he knew Pete had asked. Sam just hadn't answered yet. How could this happen? He'd rather die than lose Sam, and now he was finally losing her. He couldn't, not with out telling her how he felt, how much she meant to him. He turned on the radio, fully prepared to just sit a mope when a certain song came on. If he couldn't find the words to tell Sam, this was the last thing that could. He picked up the phone and dialled Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam. Turn on your radio."

There was a moment of silence, probably because he'd just used her first name.

"Sam?"

"Sir… why? Are you ok? You sound… strange…"

Sam could feel the tiny beginnings of panic in her stomach. Jack never used her first name and why did he sound totally defeated? Like he didn't care about anything anymore? To be honest she'd kinda felt the same, she hadn't answered Pete yet; she had waited. But waited for what? For Jack to say no; for Jack to do something?

"Just turn on your radio Sam." Jack said again and then Sam heard the familiar beeping of the engaged tone.

She didn't know what to do; she felt weird all of a sudden. Then she remembered and ran to turn her radio on…

_If he loved you_

_Like I love you_

_I would walk away in shame_

_I'd move town _

_I'd change my name_

_When he watches you_

_When he counts to buy your soul_

_On your hand his golden rings_

_Like he owns a bird that sings_

_When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

_The priest has said my soul's salvation _

_Is in the balance of the angels_

_And underneath the wheels of passion_

_I keep the faith in my fashion_

_When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I'm gonna find a place to live_

_Give you all I've got to give_

_When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

_When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

_If I could break down these walls _

_And shout my name at heaven's gate_

_I'd take these hands_

_And I'd destroy the dark machineries of fate_

_Cathedrals are broken_

_Heaven's no longer above_

_And hellfire's a promise away_

_I'd still be saying_

_I'm still in love_

_He won't love you_

_Like I love you_

_He won't care for you this way_

_He'll mistreat you if you stay_

_Come and live with me_

_We'll have children of our own_

_I would love you more than life_

_If you'll come and be my wife_

_When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

_When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

_When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

_When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

_I'm gonna love you more than life_

_If you will only be my wife_

_I'm gonna love you more than life_

_If you will only be my wife_

_I'm gonna love you night and day_

_I'm gonna try in every way_

_(I had a dream last night_

_I dreamt you were by my side_

_Walking with me baby_

_My heart was filled with pride_

_I had a dream last night)_

The song finished, but Sam didn't realise. She was standing in the middle of her living room with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she couldn't stand anymore and she collapsed to sobbing on the floor.

_He loves me. He still loves me!_

Part of her heart was rejoicing but the other half was panicking.

_What am I going to do? What about Pete? It's too late isn't it? We can't be together anyway._

Sam grabbed her head to stop it from spinning. She loved Pete didn't she? But she DID love Jack, more than anyone… she'd only tried to move on because she couldn't stand the way things were. But here it was, she knew how he felt, the door was open. Was the fate giving her one last chance? That decided it. She grabbed her keys and flew out the front door.

Meanwhile, Jack was sitting on the couch. The song was perfect. He'd always imagined playing it to Sam, just not under these circumstances. Sam wasn't his, she was going to marry Pete and that was that, no last chances. That decided it. Tomorrow, if the unfortunate happened and he was still living, he would retire and head out to Minnesota. He had to get away from everything, from her. He reached for the beer bottle and began to drink his pain away…

Sam swore she'd broken every speed limit to get to Jack's house. She was shaking with adrenalin, but her face was determined. However now, staring at Jack's front door, she felt her adrenalin drain away. She began to panic. She couldn't do this! What if she was wrong? What if she made a fool of herself? Sam took a deep breath and slowly slid down the wall to sit on the front step. She wrapped her arms around herself to try a control her shaking and to keep herself warm. Suddenly her ears picked up a faint noise from inside the house.

She turned and listened more carefully. It couldn't be, could it? Sam swore it was someone sniffing. Her fear suddenly subsided and she found herself slowly and quietly opening the door. She shut it equally as quietly and felt as though she was drifting as she slowly walked towards the sound.

It led her to Jacks living room. She stopped at the doorway and looked around. Her eyes instantly fell on a photo of her and Jack, one that had been taken at a barbeque party. Her eyes then drifted back to the couch where Jack was sitting, hunched over like he was in pain. She crept over to him, feeling a great pull on her heart when she discovered he was crying.

_Jack never cries. I don't think I've ever seen him cry._

"Jack?" Sam was kneeling in front of him. Jack's head jerked up and shot back a good 10cm when he found himself inches from Sam.

"Sam?" Jack's voice was barely a whisper. It was if he was dreaming; Sam couldn't be here, it was too late.

"Why are you here?"

Sam could feel her heart contract at the look on Jack's face. He really had given up, the thought nearly made her panic.

_Jack never gives up. Please don't give up on me…_

"I've come to live with you…" Sam started. Somehow the words of the song said everything she needed to stay.

Jack's breath froze; he had to be dreaming. Sam was going to marry Pete. She wasn't his. It was too late. But yet, here she was. Covering his hands with her own and saying what his heart wanted to believe but that his mind would not.

"Why?" That word took more effort to say than anything Jack had ever done in his life. Somehow his heart had started beating again and was now going at 3 times the normal speed.

Sam could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Because we'll have children of our own…" Sam's voice began to break as she stared earnestly into Jack's face, willing him to understand. "Because you love me more than life…" The word _Literally_ flashed through both their minds. The amount of times Jack would have sacrificed himself for her was uncountable. " Because I've come to be your wife…" Sam starting sobbing at this point and Jack could feel himself crying as well. He put both his hands against her cheeks and lifted her head to look at him.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I couldn't let you go without letting you know how I feel. I just want you to be happy."

"Don't you see Jack? I've been fooling myself all along. You're the only person I could ever be happy with." Sam had stopped crying now, but she still felt like she had lost. "I could only ever be happy with you Jack." She whispered.

Jack felt as though his heart would fly right out of the known galaxy at her words.

"Are you sure Sam?" he had to ask; he had to know for certain.

"Yes, Jack." She said it with such love and confirmation in her voice that Jack couldn't doubt her. He stood up and pulled her with him, into the most tenderness kiss Sam had ever known.

When they finally broke apart, Sam was breathless, more from the power of the kiss than from lack of oxygen. She smiled then, knowing her life was finally complete, everything was going to be ok. Faced with her gorgeous smile Jack lifted her up and spun her around causing her to laugh.

"I love you Sam."

* * *

Sooooooooooo… likey? No likey? I like it, and no that's not because I wrote it. Please read and review for more! 


End file.
